bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Twonjr3
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! We are happy that you have joined our wiki and hope you enjoy your stay. I would like to leave with you our policies page, so that you may be up-to-date with the rules and regulations of this site. Please follow them to the best of your ability and enjoy yourself. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Policies and guidelines have been developed on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki to further our goal of creating a informative, yet fun, and creative Bleach fan fiction database. Policies apply to all editors. Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki strives to create a welcoming and fun environment for those who are civil to and assume good faith in others, seek consensus in discussions, and work towards the goal of creating an increasingly comprehensive database about everything in our own Bleach fan fiction universe. Policies need to be approached with common sense; adhere to the spirit rather than the letter of the rules, and be prepared to ignore the rules on the rare occasions when they conflict with the goal of improving the wiki. What are Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki's Policy's? See also * Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia Rules and Regulations - Seireitou Administration Twonjr3 20:40, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Its cool No worries man, it happens..No sweat. Your turn btw. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 20:29, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Sure! Do you have anything in mind? [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 23:08, May 12, 2011 (UTC) All right that's fine. Hmm...maybe I will introduce someone else as well, I'm not sure on who yet lol. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 23:17, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Here it is Treasured Defense [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 23:37, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Personally...I think you should have waited to make him stronger over a long stretch of RPs that way you can see him slowly discover the ability, tap into it briefly, and then learn to slowly gain control of it instead of just having instant access to it. But that's just my opinion. You're free to do as you please. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 00:15, May 13, 2011 (UTC) nm pal. just gettin some stuff done. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 21:57, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Busy? No this is an actual pretty slow day lol [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 22:07, May 13, 2011 (UTC) At one point i was replying to like 10 rps at once lol =P [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 22:25, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Haha thanks, you aren't bad yourself. lol [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 00:52, May 14, 2011 (UT Np, its the truth pal. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 02:13, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Yea we can, just we can change their abilities or their histories, only add onto it. If that makes sense. =P Oh! Could you look at Haruki's Zanpakuto an let me know what you think? [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 17:16, May 14, 2011 (UTC) An illusion? Well, the ability isnt the only one he will have. SInce he is supposed to be a newbie of sorts, its the only one that he has knowledge of right now. He will gain more abilities that stem off of the one he has now. As for Shirai's well his zanpakuto is meant to torture the opponent due to his sadistic nature =P But thank you for the compliments. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 17:49, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Three things pal....1) Bringer light so far has only been shown to accelerate someone in mid-air, not instant travel. 2) Just because your characters know where the town is, that doesn't mean that mine will, so your last post makes it so that my characters can't follow. and 3) Make sure you read both Kekyuu and Rozeluxe's zanpakuto abilities. =) [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 19:11, May 14, 2011 (UTC) alright dude you should change the property templete on all the characters you made so no one will report you for editing your own stuff. Grizzaka 21:42, May 10, 2011 (UTC) np man happy to help. Grizzaka 21:44, May 10, 2011 (UTC) hey, wanna do another RP? Grizzaka 21:59, May 10, 2011 (UTC) oh wait i mean to say an Arc. Grizzaka 22:03, May 10, 2011 (UTC) dude, you should put the gf member templete on your profile page. Grizzaka 23:37, May 10, 2011 (UTC) dude tommorrow we'll talk about the arc talk to you later. Grizzaka 02:28, May 11, 2011 (UTC) RE:Username It'd be a lot easier just to click the "E-mail new password" link in the "Log in" box. But whatever. And, like I've said before, post in your section, so you don't interrupt any other conversation. :No problem. Also, go here and make an account with your username for here. Then, contact me on there (my username for it is "AnonymousChair"). I need to ask you something I can't on unless on a chat. So Did you make a chatango account if you did tell me what's your username so i can find you. Grizzaka 21:55, May 11, 2011 (UTC) dude did u make a chatango account? Grizzaka 22:35, May 11, 2011 (UTC) uh dude is something wrong and remember to post on the message you already did or else it'll get confusing, just click edit on the ones where ur name is and add another message. Grizzaka 23:02, May 11, 2011 (UTC) dude what's wrong? [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 23:44, May 11, 2011 (UTC) dude cuz u seem mad at me and dude you have to edit on the respond where ur name is plz. like where I'm doing it. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 23:49, May 11, 2011 (UTC) wow man, your RP skills are really getting better, I'm really proud man. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 23:59, May 11, 2011 (UTC) alright, and much better. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 00:03, May 12, 2011 (UTC) dude after ur finished with ur fullbringer training wanna RP fullbringer with fullbringer. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 20:48, May 12, 2011 (UTC) sounds good. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 20:52, May 12, 2011 (UTC) so u ready to start? [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 21:17, May 12, 2011 (UTC) here ya go. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 21:24, May 12, 2011 (UTC)\ dude it's ur post, just press on the go it will send you to the RP. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 21:36, May 12, 2011 (UTC) .. wow man I am really impressed you've really gotten better at your RP and character making.... Are you sure nothing's wrong? [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 21:41, May 12, 2011 (UTC) alright man but you know it's cool to be doing good but don't forget to give urself a time to relax your work isn't going anywhere and if you ever need to talk to me I'm all ears. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 21:45, May 12, 2011 (UTC) awesome, also dude you should look up Fala she's not like an expert on fighting. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 21:48, May 12, 2011 (UTC) dude what is up with you? your not the guy i remember. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 22:20, May 12, 2011 (UTC) u just seem.... different man I don't know. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 22:25, May 12, 2011 (UTC) I think so man. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 22:27, May 12, 2011 (UTC) wait a minute dude hold on, just to let you know we cannot show nudity or any sexual actions of any kind sorry man. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 21:30, May 13, 2011 (UTC) dude, u could atleast try to reply to my message before u edit ur RP's. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 21:40, May 13, 2011 (UTC) RE: My RPing Um...I have...no idea. I've never RPed with you before, so I honestly cant make that kind of analysis. If you want tips, I can do that, but not what your asking, sorry I couldnt have been more help. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 23:39, May 12, 2011 (UTC) ... Man you really have changed bro, I was glad to show u what i know... :( [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 21:43, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Dude what i mean is when we first met you were a rookie who was trying to figure this out and now look at you: your able to do alot without me helping and i guess in a way I feel sad that your really busy at times to talk like we did when u came on here. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 21:49, May 13, 2011 (UTC) two: Malla and Chiyoko Etsuko [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 22:40, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Questions You could do that, but you'll get a lot of red links and have to painstakingly connect them to the home wiki. I noticed that someone had already done that and it doesnt really look all that well. They didnt even add any new stuff to it. They just brought it in. I hope that if you do that, you'll add more information to it. Thats only if you want to do that. Otherwise, you can make your own version of Grim. Cheers! :You're very welcome! ::For the most part. Yes. :::Very cool. Lol. =] RE: Zanpakuto Request Nice to meet you too Twonjir - I'd be happy to make a Zanpakuto for you provided you gave me some information about the character in question, as well as what kind of Zanpakuto-type you'd want. Njalm2 17:48, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I'll start as soon as possible. and you'll find the end result here on your talk page! Though, will it, or will it not have an included Bankai state? You'll make the Zanpakuto spirit yourself :) Njalm2 18:27, May 14, 2011 (UTC)